Fuller House Wiki:Chat logs/22 June 2016
23:21:10 FullerHouseFan01: Logs updated (added ~53 to log page). 23:21:40 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 23:24:29 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 23:27:18 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 23:28:03 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 23:28:52 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 23:29:28 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 23:29:35 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 23:30:18 Hey Fuller 23:35:44 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 23:37:25 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 23:39:17 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 23:46:35 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 23:47:15 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 23:51:10 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 23:55:51 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 23:55:55 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 23:56:47 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:03:51 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:03:52 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:09:31 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 00:16:01 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:16:09 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 00:21:36 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 02:20:15 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 02:23:13 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:23:22 Hi Duggie 02:24:02 Hey 02:24:39 How are you doing. 02:24:50 I'm fine feel a little sick 02:24:58 Why. 02:25:22 Did you eat some bad shrimp or something. Or is it due 02:25:40 To your cousin's death. 02:25:52 Because of the tragedy ya 02:26:14 Now it's just me my mom and dad brother and sister 02:26:51 If you don't mind my asking what happened to john's family. 02:27:02 Parents I mean. 02:27:20 They died in s car crash when he was at school 02:27:42 Oh my gosh! That is so sad. How old was he? 02:28:03 8 02:28:08 Dang. 02:28:38 Your family must have a history of bad luck. 02:28:52 Maybe 02:29:04 Was your cousin sick when he died. 02:31:38 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:31:59 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:32:01 How are you feeling. What wiki's were you cousin on. 02:32:29 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:32:31 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:32:33 No he was fine and healthy 02:32:38 but I 02:32:51 A little drowsy and sleepy 02:33:37 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 02:33:38 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 02:37:59 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 02:40:08 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:42:16 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:42:22 Wow 02:43:06 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 11:15:47 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 11:16:03 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 11:20:24 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 13:12:27 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 13:13:55 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 13:13:57 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 13:14:27 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 13:14:29 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 13:15:27 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 13:15:32 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 13:16:02 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 13:16:04 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 13:17:03 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 13:17:05 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 13:18:04 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 13:18:06 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 13:18:35 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 13:18:38 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 13:22:13 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 13:24:02 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 13:29:34 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 15:31:56 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 15:37:22 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 16:22:01 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 16:22:47 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 16:32:11 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 16:34:49 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 16:34:54 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 16:35:12 -!- FullerBot has joined Special:Chat 16:35:33 Hi to the world 16:38:06 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 16:38:14 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 16:39:44 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 17:47:34 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 17:53:09 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 18:12:35 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 18:18:05 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 18:21:55 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 19:09:30 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 19:09:37 Hello 19:37:22 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 19:37:26 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 19:39:06 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 19:41:07 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 19:53:50 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 19:54:19 Hey Fuller? 19:54:27 Is it working 19:56:08 Yes hi 19:56:57 Where do I apply for chat midship 19:57:13 You want to be a chat moderator 19:57:44 Yes 19:57:58 Okay go apply here and I will approve it 19:58:26 Where ar? 19:58:30 At? 19:58:31 http://fuller-house.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FullerHouseFan01/Staff_Application 19:58:47 Once Fuller house comes back I will edit more p 19:59:20 Why 20:01:30 I want to be more than a chat mod. And I have Netflix 20:02:21 We have enough admins 20:02:39 and were no longer expecting Bureaucrat 20:03:00 I know 20:04:33 So you want to be a rollback 20:10:56 -!- KockaAdmiralac has joined Special:Chat 20:11:17 Hm? 20:11:19 Did you add the kick/ban thing for the bot yet 20:11:22 Not yet 20:11:30 I was busy all day 20:11:45 And it's not very up my to do list 20:12:11 Posted. 20:12:16 Also, My Family hade a tragedy 20:12:26 @Kocka so I feel a little sick 20:12:31 Yes I would like to be a rollback. 20:12:39 Soon though. 20:12:41 Duggie, Okay 20:15:14 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 20:15:16 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 20:15:45 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 20:15:53 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 20:16:23 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 20:16:26 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 20:16:56 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 20:17:02 @Kocka you working on it now 20:18:20 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 20:18:50 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 20:19:06 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 20:20:46 I'll see 20:20:52 I have more stuff to do right now 20:22:19 Fuller how do you edit the thing that says feeding tommy. 20:22:44 MediaWiki 20:24:05 Didn't I apply for Chat mod? 20:24:26 no you said here "Yes I would like to be a rollback." 20:24:54 Okay. It is just that I don't have enough edits. 20:25:26 I said soon I would like to be a rollback. As I don't have enough edits. 20:28:16 I said I would like to be a rollback when I got enough edits. 20:31:56 But I already marked you as one so it stays 20:32:10 Alright. 20:32:34 This is my second one as rollback. 20:33:10 What do rollbacks do 20:33:42 Rollbacks rollback edits like content mods 20:33:50 That is all they do. 20:36:45 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 20:36:51 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 20:41:47 Do you need me to do anything like create a bio or something 20:42:55 No Im making your welcome to the team note 20:43:11 Okay. 20:46:21 Posted. 20:46:56 I see. 20:47:09 Blog is about to go up. 20:49:49 What you want your bio to be 20:53:03 Hi, my name is Duggie Davenport please check my blog post for info on me. I am an amateur actor from Atlanta Georgia. 20:53:21 If you need anything contact me in my message wall 20:54:20 Is that a good bio. 20:55:01 If you want you can use my bio from school of rock wiki. 20:55:02 Yes 20:58:09 Okay 21:04:36 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 21:10:33 Would you like for me to put in my bio. 21:13:26 No Im doing another code Im not doing your wiki's coding anymore 21:13:32 Okay. 21:13:51 -!- KockaAdmiralac has left Special:Chat 21:13:57 I know you are no longer doing my wiki's coding. 21:47:43 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 21:47:46 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 21:48:15 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 21:48:24 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 21:48:54 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 21:49:24 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 21:49:53 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 21:50:28 -!- Duggie Davenport has joined Special:Chat 21:50:58 -!- Duggie Davenport has left Special:Chat 21:51:02 !updatelogs 2016 06 22